Lost Memories
by hColleen
Summary: Bekka wins a game, but looses her memories. Loki takes her to Kurama and challenges him to help her. (Reading The Game of Five first is recommended). Yeah, it's a sequel and Bekka and Loki are my OC's complete
1. Return of the Enigma

Kurama was in his room, working on his homework. On the corner of his desk, tempting him, was a small battered book that had been given him a week ago by an enigma of a girl. He had read parts of it, finding it a fascinating blend of pithy comments about various things and people, some even famous in his western history books. He had not begun to understand some of the spells and other workings in it, however. He suddenly had the feeling that someone was in his room with him, which should not be possible. "Fox, I know you know I'm here, so turn and give me the respect I deserve," a voice spoke behind him, one vaguely familiar. He turned and faced the voice owner. The face! It was Loki! And Bekka was in his arms, unconscious. She looked battered and her aura was very dim.

"What have you done to her, Loki?" he demanded.

"Don't be stupid, Fox. I did not do this to her. She had just finished a game when this happened," Loki spat at him.

"Why did you let it happen, Loki?" There had to be a reason, didn't there?

Loki glared fiercely at the demon-boy, his mouth working viciously. "I am not a prophet, stupid fox. I am a god, not all gods. I do have limits! I knew she had enemies, but they concealed their strength. I can't even reach her mind," the god seemed distressed to have to admit his limits.

"Why did you bring her here? What do you think a mere demon can do for her?"

"She respects you. You can help her."

"What do you mean she respects me? How can I help her?" this was getting weird. It was totally unlike the last time they met. Why did he care?

"She left you that book," Loki pointed at the battered volume, "she wouldn't have if she didn't respect you. She's been keeping it long enough that there has to be an answer in it." He put Bekka's limp form on Kurama's bed. "You will help her, Fox."

"Why don't you, Loki? And, by the way, my name is Kurama, not Fox."

"Your body's name is Suichi, boy, but you are a fox demon. I cannot help her if I cannot reach her mind. In that book, there may be a way to do that."

"Don't you know?" Kurama shot back, feeling very uncomfortable. He was beginning to understand some of Bekka's attitude toward Loki.

"Fox, I have already told you enough! You will help her or there will be consequences."

"Another game, Loki?"

"For higher stakes than any she's ever played," Loki nailed Kurama with a glare that would have quite probably killed a mortal. "You do understand, don't you?"

Images began to flash through Kurama's mind. Images of the human world being completely over taken by demons. Images of his fate at the hands of those demons, watching his friends suffer and die before he was killed. At stake was the entire world. He nodded, unwilling to trust his voice to answer.

"Good, I'm glad you understand. I'll be watching." With that, Loki vanished.

A/N Okay, here's another start....I hate my muse....he's not helping me on my other in progress story....nooooo...he's gotta give me new ideas...I think he likes to torment poor Bekka (I wonder if Loki is my muse....shudder). Should this continue? I knew it's a short intro, but it lays the foundation of the story. Let me know, 'kay? :D


	2. History and Revelations

Kurama walked over and examined the girl on his bed. Her face was pale with deep purple bruises on one cheek. Her eyes were sunken deep enough into her face that she looked like her eyes had been blacked as well. There were ligature marks around her neck, from rope and what looked like hands. Her clothing, a tunic style shirt and woven leggings, were torn and dirty. Whatever had happened to her, it left her pretty beat up.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked out loud. "What will I tell my mother? What is it I can do for you?" She didn't respond to his voice, not a flicker of life passed over her face. Only the ragged sound of breathing and the slow rise and fall of her chest indicated she was alive. The slightest whisper of sound let him know that Hiei had arrived at his window. He looked up, smiling at his friend.

"Koenma sent me. He said you'd need help. The others will be here soon." Hiei looked at the girl, "Hn, is that why I was told to come here. I thought we were finished with her and her stupid games. What happened to her anyway?" He sat down on the window ledge.

"I don't know exactly, I wasn't given a lot of details. The others will be here soon, let's wait for them and I'll explain everything I know at once."

"Who brought her here?"

"Loki."

"Hn."

From downstairs, he could hear his mother answering the door bell and the sounds of several pairs of feet coming up the stairs. He opened the door to his room as they reached the landing. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan came in, stopping just inside the door, gaping at the girl on his bed. Before any of them could stutter out the questions written on their faces, Kurama asked, "Will you all come in so we can close the door?"

The three came in, arranging themselves around the room. Yusuke broke through, "When did she get back? Is this why Koenma sent us here?"

Kurama sat at his desk, turning the chair to face the others in the room, "She just arrived, in this condition, a little bit a go. Loki brought her here because she left me her book of shadows and he thought there might be something in there to help her. He said he couldn't reach her mind and therefore couldn't help her. He more or less ordered me to help her, at great cost if I refused."

Botan spoke up from the edge of the bed where she had perched, "Oberon was very angry with Loki for allowing her to be hurt."

"And you know this how?" Yusuke challenged, not liking the idea that Loki or any other gods were involved.

"He is the one who told Koenma that she'd be here."

"You were just as surprised to see her as we were!"

"I was surprised at how low her life energy is, Yusuke, not that she's here."

"When did you know she would be here?" Kurama asked, not liking having this responsibility dumped on him without warning.

"About five minutes before it happened it was a possibility. There wasn't time to warn you. I'm sorry," Botan looked at Kurama, her face distressed.

"What are we going to do with her?" Hiei asked.

Botan looked at Kurama, who returned her gaze, and at Bekka, who had not moved, and finally at Hiei, "We have to find some way to return her mind to her."

"How are we gonna do that, Botan?" Kuwabara finally spoke up from the corner he was leaning in.

Botan looked over her shoulder at him, shrugging, "I don't know." She turned toward Kurama, "You said she left her book of shadows, right?" He nodded and she continued, "It's possible that she has the answer written in there, somewhere. It would be easier if we knew what did this to her...." Her voice trailed off, making the statement a question.

"Loki didn't know what happened, or he claimed he didn't know what happened. He said he knew she had enemies where she was, but they hid their strength from him."

"Good to know you listen well, Fox," came Loki's voice from behind him.

The entire group was on its feet. Botan found her voice first, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already, Loki?"

He sneered at her, "What do you care if I'm here, oar-girl? Oberon said I have to make myself useful and help."

"I'll just bet that's what he said," Botan threw back.

"Don't push it, oar-girl!"

"Why? What are you gonna do to me? You have no power over me, remember, Loki!"

Behind her, a voice spoke up, "He has no power over anyone right now."

Botan screamed, turning around facing Koenma, "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry, Botan. I came to tell you why he is still here, since I seriously doubt he would get around to it. Oberon has decreed that he is to be punished for allowing Bekka to be harmed so badly. He has to help find out what is wrong and how to fix it. We are looking through the archives, but until she wakes up, we don't know enough to find out what happened to her."

"Won't her mind return when she wakes?" Kurama asked.

"It is possible, but not likely given that Loki cannot reach her now. He would be able to reach her mind if it were as simple as her waking up. There is something else at work here. Even if she is able to function when she wakes up, it could be that her mind is so fractured that ...." His voice trailed off.

"So fractured that what?" Kurama pressed.

"So fractured that it would be better if she died and her soul was destroyed forever."

This shocked the group into silence. Even Loki looked shocked at this proclamation. "I will not let you do that to her!" he vowed.

Koenma glared at the other god, "You will permit what must be done if it comes to that. You know the consequences if it is not done, Loki." His gaze narrowed, "Don't tell me you let your feelings for the girl blind you to what was going on around her! Can you really despise how you feel that much?"

Yusuke broke in, "What will happen if her mind is so fractured her soul needs to be destroyed? You're talking in code here and leaving the rest of us out."

Koenma smiled coldly, "Yes, Loki, tell them what might happen because of your foolishness."

Loki looked extremely uncomfortable, "You remember that she was a witch, right?" They nodded, looking at him expectantly, "She still is, always was, but I bound her powers so she couldn't use them, just as I unleashed them originally. When a witch of her strength dies without control of their innate powers...the powers of their soul...they can wreak terrible havoc not only on the human world, but also on the spirit world. A vengeful witch can use their native elemental against the world. Her elemental is the void...all four elements combined...so what she could do is unlimited. If her mind is not returned, this is the possibility." Loki folded in on himself, almost as if he wished to vanish from the room but couldn't.

Kurama spoke up quietly, "How is it that you feel for her?"

Loki turned his face away, refusing to look at anyone, refusing to answer. "Answer him. They have the right to know," Koenma ordered

Loki glared at Koenma before turning away again. Barely loud enough to be heard, "I wanted her, but she refused me."

The silence in the room was only broken by the ragged sounds of breathing from the bed. Everyone else seemed to be held in stasis. The atmosphere was oppressive and begged for interruption, but no one could bring themselves to say anything. A god desiring a human was known to only bring trouble, for the god and the object of their desire. Many attempts had been made by various gods to have humans they desired, all resulting in, at the best, death of the object of desire, or, at the worst, all out war. A whimper escaped Bekka's ravaged throat, surprising everyone out of their stupor.

Koenma spoke briskly, "We are disturbing her. Go through her book of shadows, see what you can find, Kurama. Yusuke, you help him. Hiei, I need you to keep an eye on her mind. Even if Loki can't reach it, it's possible you'll be able to find her. Kuwabara, keep guard. Botan, you will work in the archives finding what you can. Loki will be within shouting distance of any of you and will respond when called," he fixed the other god with a glare and left.


	3. Sleeper Awakes

For a week, the group went about their appointed tasks. Kuwabara sat in Kurama's room, watching the unconscious girl, unsure of what he was guarding her from, but determined to fulfill his task. Kurama read through Bekka's book, Yusuke asking him questions about what was written in the book, forcing Kurama to look deeper into the various spells and comments. It was becoming more difficult to determine what the diary portion was and which portion was actually spell work. Botan spent most of her time in the archives, occasionally consulting with Kurama and Yusuke, trying to correlate any information. Hiei spent several hours each day sitting on the foot of Kurama's bed, watching the girl, trying to read anything from her, but finding nothing other than the vague sense that her mind was there...somewhere, but not quite reachable. As the week progressed, her mind came closer, but remained occluded. Loki was conspicuous by his absence, which suited the others fine.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei almost jumped out of their skins when Bekka began screaming, "Nein, Nein, NEIN!" The three ran over to the bed, Hiei already being there. She sat up, looking around wildly, "Sie schreien, sie schreien mir auf." Her eyes lit on Kurama, not focused, wild, "Bitteschoen, helf mir, bitteschoen. Die Stimme sind sehr laud. Bitte..." her voice trailed off and she appeared to wilt back onto the bed, her eyes remaining open, her mouth continuing to work. The boys looked at each other, utterly confused.

Behind them, Loki spoke, "She said, 'They yell, they're yelling at me. Please, help me, please. The voices are very loud. Please...'"

They all turned, Kurama fining his voice first, "Good of you to show up, Loki. Why can't we understand her anymore? She could talk to us before."

Loki glared at the boy, "Ungrateful Fox. She was in Germany before. I put the language of where she is in her mind, but I couldn't reach her mind, remember?"

"So, we're going to need you to translate anything she says, then?"

Loki looked unhappy and uncomfortable, "And to talk to her, unless one of you speaks German....?" None of them were eager to take up the offer, however.

"Ask her what the voices say to her. We've run across a couple of descriptions of voices in our different courses of study."

"Was sagen die Stimme?" Loki addressed the girl. (_what do the voices say?_)

Her eyes focused on him, "Monstrum! Du...du....Monstrum!" She struggled to push herself away from him, pushing herself up against the wall at the head of the bed.

Loki backed away from the bed, actually looking hurt. "She thinks I'm a monster."

Yusuke muttered, "Not far off, is she?"

Loki glared at Yusuke, angry at his impudence but any comment he would have made was cut off by Kurama, "How are we going to communicate with her since it's obvious she isn't going to talk with Loki?"

"I could make one of you speak German," Loki offered, looking pointedly at Yusuke.

Kurama ignored him, "Hiei, can you reach her mind?"

The black haired demon shook his head, "It's closer, but still not reachable. I can almost hear the voice's she complaining about."

Kurama dropped his eyes, thinking. "Loki," he began slowly, turning to face the god, "what is involved in causing one of us to be able to speak German?"

The god shrugged, "Just letting it happen."

"And I'll still be able to speak to everyone else?"

"You're not gonna let him mess with your head, Kurama?" Yusuke burst out.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and turned a stern eye on Loki, "He won't do anything other than let me be able to talk with her so that we can help her. Isn't that right, Loki?"

"Yeah, yeah," the god replied irritably.

Kurama allowed an evil grin to touch his lips. "You have to help us. You don't have a choice. You can't do anything to hinder us. Isn't that right, Loki?"

The god looked thunderous, not answering.

"Uh, guys," Kuwabara finally spoke up. They turned to see him holding Bekka's head, fore and aft. "Could you hurry it up? She's trying to brain herself." They could see both of them struggling, him to hold her head, her to get away, presumably to hit her head against the wall.

"Loki, hurry up already, wir muessen ihr mitsprachen." Kurama was surprised to hear the unfamiliar words come out of his mouth. (_we have to talk with her_)

Bekka stopped struggling, "Kannst du mir helfen? Kannst du die Stimme anhalten?" (_Can you help me? Can you make the voices stop?_)

"Was sagen die Stimme? Wir wollen dir helfen." (_What do the voices say? We want to help you_)

"Sie schreien wie Todes. Sie sagen nichts, nur schreien. Bitte, halten sie an." (_They scream like death. They don't say anything, only scream. Please, make them stop_)

Her eyes begged for him to help. They were haunted and vacant, lacking the sparkle that had been there when he last saw her. For some reason, this bothered him more than her begging. Pity moved his hand to her forehead, gently placed his fingers on her eyebrows. "Schlaf, nur schlaf, Bisschen." (_Sleep, just sleep, little one_) Her eyes grew heavy and she slumped over on the bed. His eyebrows shot up and he stepped back from the bed. The others looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"It seems she was right about you, Fox," Loki spoke up. Kurama looked at him sharply. "She gave you her book because she thought you could use it. Well, now that you have what you need..." his voice trailed off as he vanished.

Yusuke finally spoke up, "What did she say?"

Kurama shook his head, "She said the voices screamed like death."

"What did you do to her?"

"I...uh....I put her back to sleep."

"How?"

"I...told her to sleep..." his voice was uncertain.

Yusuke, trying to lighten the mood, glared at Kurama in mock ferocity, "Better not try that on me!"

Kurama managed a half-hearted smile, "I can think of better suggestions to use on you."

Yusuke ignored this comment, "Hey, didn't we read some stuff about death screams in that book of hers?" He walked over and flipped through the book. "Ummm....'the banshee are said to be able to bring death with their voices...' not that...'...to hear screams of death in dreams is the hallmark of most black magic curses...' well, that narrows it down...'the mind tormented by death is subjected to torments not meant to be borne by the human soul...' this sound promising...'to find the cause, the other symptoms must be correlated with known pathogens and curses...' She's got a long list of things here." He looked up to see the surprised faces of his friends. "What?" he asked defensively.

Kurama shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me, Yusuke."

A/N In case you couldn't tell...the italics are the translation of the German I used. If anyone reading this actually speaks German, please forgive and politely correct any mistakes I made...it's been 6 years since I had it in school...ever soooooo long when you don't practice. (Oh, I don't think Bekka will be awake too much, either...it's difficult resurrecting a six year dead language from an over taxed brain ahhhh...finals are looming)


	4. Curses and Cures?

Several hours later, Yusuke pushed himself away from the desk, rubbing his eyes. "Half of that doesn't make any sense and the other half we have to talk to her again."

"You talked with her?" Botan asked, standing in the door way, holing a stack of paper and books.

"She was awake for a few minutes," Kurama answered. "She told us she was hearing death screams and Yusuke remembered reading about them."

Botan allowed an impressed look to cross her face. "Well, that narrows down some of what I brought." She dumped the stack on the desk after Kurama grabbed the book and the notes he and Yusuke had been working on. The two of them began correlating the information they found, talking rapidly in the half sentences and noises common to researchers and completely incomprehensible to those listening.

Yusuke, tired of the book work, wandered over to look at the strange girl that had given them much grief. Her face was more tense now that she had been awake. Her eyes were darting around under her eyelids and shadows of emotions, mostly fear and loathing, flickered across her features. He wondered what could cause her such agony. She had seemed so self assured when he last saw her. He looked at Hiei, still sitting on the foot of the bed. Hiei returned his gaze and shook his head at the unspoken question. Her mind continued to elude him. Yusuke's gaze returned to the girl's face. Her eyes continued to flutter and he was surprised to see them open, gaze unfocused. He was about to call the others when she gasped, attracting their attention. "Engel! Ich sehe Engel. Sie singen." Her face was transformed, almost glowing, though her eyes remained void. Her eyes closed slowly and she settled back to sleep.

Kurama puzzled, "Angels singing?"

"I guess so, she looks happy now," Yusuke returned.

"That doesn't fit with this list, though."

"Let me see that list. I think I saw parts of it in one of these," Botan gestured to the pile in front of her. She flipped though the pages of an old looking book. Her lips frowned as she compared several pages to the list Kurama gave her. "Bingo! Here it is, but parts of her list are different, but look, here it is!" She shoved the book at Kurama, "Here is the screaming, here the singing. Here it is on her list but instead of 'singing' it says 'babbling.'"

"Okay, so now we know what's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked. "That means we can fix her, too, right?"

Botan and Kurama exchanged glances, Botan answering, "No, not yet. We've narrowed it down from all of this," she gestured to the desk, "to three pages of possibilities. Some of these list no cures, though." Her usually happy face looked troubled.

"Well, how will we know what is wrong with her?"

Before either bookworm could answer, "I can hear her angels...and I can almost hear her," Hiei spoke up, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"What do they say?" Botan asked, the book again on her lap.

Hiei concentrated a bit longer. "They're not saying anything I understand...it sounds like random babbling noises. Even her German talking sounds more like a language than the noises."

Botan ran her fingers down the pages. She bit her lip when she looked up. "Well, that narrows it down to three causes. One's a pathogen...a toxin that shouldn't exist in the human world. One's a curse with no counter curse. The last is one that has to be undone at the full moon, which is tomorrow."

"How do we know which it is? Can't doing the wrong thing be just as bad as doing nothing?" Yusuke asked.

"Umm...well, the book doesn't give anymore symptoms." Botan admitted.

"Her book lists one more symptom. 'The mind without a name can be retaught, but if the name be known, then hope be fraught.'" Kurama spoke up.

"Couldn't she write in plain simple language?" Yusuke exclaimed in frustration. He had spent the last week reading more riddles than he had ever wanted to in his entire life.

"This isn't as bad as some of the riddles we've gotten through already this week. It seems to say that if she knows her name then it's incurable, but if she doesn't know her name, then we can help her." Kurama answered.

"So, we just wait for her to wake up again and ask her name?" Kuwabara asked, wanting to show he could follow the conversation and be of use.

Kurama shrugged, "That seems to be what we need to do."

A/N Okay, slightly short chapter....Why must I torment my poor Bekka? Anyway...isn't it just convenient that the book of shadows has all the answers? lol Now, the cliffy questions: Will Bekka remember her name? Will Loki cause trouble (he is the god of mischief after all...how hard it is for him to be helpful)? Will the author's notes get cornier than all get out? Tune in next time....lol


	5. Who are you?

Bekka slept through the night and woke the next morning. Hiei had left sometime during the night, only commenting before he left that her mind seemed much closer. Kuwabara and Yusuke had also returned to their homes. Botan and Kurama spent the night looking over the lists they had pared down to the two remaining curses and toxin. They tried to think of a way to test for the toxin, but there was nothing listed in any of the books, only an antidote that could kill a person who had not been exposed to the toxin. They figured their best option was to try the countercurse if she had forgotten her name. Botan reported their progress to Koenma and he ordered further review of the archives. The two eventually succumbed to the long watch and fell asleep with their heads on the stack of books.

Just past dawn, Bekka opened her eyes. She could still hear and see the angels. She wanted them to come to her, "Komm, komm fur mich, doch bitte" (_Come, come for me, please_). She sat up, reaching for the ceiling.

The sound of speaking and movement roused Kurama from his light doze. He looked over and saw Bekka reaching, her face alight, but her eyes continued to be unfocused. He walked over to her, touching her hands, causing her to focus on him. "Was siest du?" (_What do you see?_) he asked her quietly.

"Die Englen. Aber, sie komt nict fur mich. Warum?" (_The angles. But they won't come for me. Why?_)

"Weil du noch am Leben sein." (_Because you are still alive_). He heard Botan rouse behind him.

Bekka frowned at him. "Wie kann ich die Englen hoeren, ob ich jetz am Leben sein?" (_How can I hear the angels if I'm still alive?_)

"Weil du sehr krank sein." (_Because you've been very sick_)

She continued to frown, looking at him and over his shoulder at, he guessed, the angels. Her eyes were more focused than the last time she was awake. He could hear Botan moving behind him and figured now was as good a time as any to ask what could be the most important question he'd ever asked. "Wie heisst du?" (_What is your name?_)

Her eyes focused sharply on him, her expression telling him she thought the question was strange. He could almost see her mind working as the sharpness of her gaze changed into confusion. She dropped his gaze and blushed, "Ich weis es nicht." (_I don't know._)

He turned to face Botan and smiled, relief evident on his face. He faced Bekka again, "Was hast du dich erinnern an?" (_What do you remember?_)

Her face contorted with concentration. She bit her lower lip, shaking her head, "Ich habe mich nur Todesstimme und Englen erinnern an. Ich habe hunger." (_I only remember the death voices and the angels. I'm hungry._)

"Naturalich, du hast sehr lang geschlaft. Moment, bitte." (_Naturally, you've been asleep a long time. Just a minute, please._)

He went downstairs to the kitchen, Botan following him. "Well?" she demanded.

"She doesn't remember her name, or anything else, really. She's hungry."

Botan slumped against the counter in excess of relief, causing Kurama to chuckle at her. "Well, then, I guess I'll go get the things we need to try that spell, then." She bounced off the counter and went out the door.

Kurama was warming up some soup for the girl upstairs when he heard something hit the floor in his room. He took the stairs three at a time and nearly went through the closed door before he got it open. The scene that greeted him almost made him laugh. Bekka had fallen on the floor and was looking at Hiei in the window, who looked mildly surprised to see her awake. Bekka turned when she heard the door open, pointed at Hiei, saying, "Er kam durch dem fenster!" (_He came through the window!_)

Kurama smiled, "Ja, ich weis. Er kam durch dem fenster immer. Er sind ein Freund." (_Yeah, I know. He always comes through the window. He's a friend._) Turning to Hiei, he started to explain, only to be cut off.

"I heard that in her mind. I don't understand the words, but I understand the meaning."

"Even more good news, then. She doesn't know her name, either."

"Hn, so tonight we have to do some spell or other?"

"Yeah, according to the book, we need five people for the spell. Each of the elements. Hopefully, Botan will be able to stand in for void." He heard the microwave beep downstairs. "She was hungry. Entshuldigung." (_Excuse me._) He left the room and returned with the soup.

Bekka ate hungrily while Hiei and Kurama talked about what would be required to work the spell. "Botan went to get the items we'll need. It looks like a complicated spell, too. When we get out of school today, we'll go over it, trying to work out the bugs before we do it tonight."

"What are you going to do with her today?"

Kurama looked embarrassed. "I hadn't thought of that. I guess she could go to school with me, if she wants. Or maybe she should sleep through the day? But she's been asleep for a week. I guess I should ask her." He turned to Bekka, only to find her asleep again after finishing the soup. He smiled and turned back to Hiei. "I guess that answers that. Do you mind staying with her while the rest of us are at school?"

"You mean Yusuke is actually going to school today?"

"He said it was easier than puzzling over the riddles," Kurama shrugged from his closet, grabbing clean clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

"Hn, at least her being here has done some good," Hiei returned when Kurama returned.

A/N: Well...it's another chapter....of nonsense :D Will poor Bekka have a curse or be poisoned? Will Loki continue to behave or will his natural tendency toward mischief take over and bring much hilarity (and make this that much harder to write? ;) )? Who know? The muse knows....and I will, when he starts telling me....grrr :D


	6. Why her?

Hiei spent some time reading over both the countercurse and the antitoxin. The countercurse looked like a waste of time, really. Drawing a circle and standing on the cardinal points while Botan and Bekka stood in the center. Chanting, waving stones around, and burning herbs only added to his contempt of spell work. But, if this would get rid of the girl and that Loki character, he guessed it might be worth it. He looked through the ingredient list for the antitoxin and found absinthe listed. Isn't that what Yusuke called her before she punched him? Isn't that what Loki called her? The other ingredients were strange as well—nightshade, bloodroot, and white poppy. Some of them he recognized as poisons. If the silly chanting didn't work, they would poison her? That bothered him. He turned and watched her for a while. Her mind was chaotic and slipped between reality and hallucinations. He couldn't find a sense of self, as sense of identity, only chaos and confusion. Even dreamers had a sense of self. He remembered the events of two weeks ago. She had a strong sense of who she was and that allowed her to stand up to Loki. But yesterday, she'd been afraid of him. She hadn't been afraid of risking her life before. Such a drastic change deeply bothered him. "Hn," he muttered, trying to turn his mind away from these reflections.

"So, this bothers you, Hiei?"

He didn't bother to look at the god who appeared behind him. "What do you care, Loki?"

The god stepped into his line of sight, also looking at the girl on the bed, "I still can't reach her mind, but you can. I won't be able to reach her until she knows herself again." He looked at Hiei, "She'll blame me for this, even though I didn't do it."

"You put her in a position where it could happen and she couldn't defend herself. You as good as did it to her."

The air between the god and the demon grew poisonous as they glared at each other. "I am not fate, demon. I do not control the threads of life!"

"You manipulate her thread!"

"Only because of who she is!"

"Who is she?"

The god glared at the little demon, sneering. "She is Absinthe," he answered, as if that was supposed to be significant. Contempt entered the god's voice, contempt for Hiei, "There are only a few humans who can handle the distortion that occurs when traveling through time and space simultaneously. Even fewer who can adapt to the environments they find themselves in. It is a very rare human who has the intelligence and resiliency to endure without loosing their minds. She is a rare person."

"And you continue to torment her?" Hiei was unsure what to think.

"Only because she doesn't take the step to stop the game."

"And what step is that?"

"She has to wish for it to end and she won't do that because she doesn't trust anymore."

"And whose fault is that?" Hiei shot out accusingly.

"I don't have to take this from you!" Loki declared and vanished.

Hiei looked at the girl again, even more unsure what to think of her. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and was surprised at how late in the day it'd gotten. The others would be here soon. Soon, this would be over. He hoped.

Bekka stirred on the bed, opened her eyes and looked at him. She could still see and hear the angels, but he looked and moved different. She remembered the one that could talk to her said he was a friend. She was hungry again. Frowning, she picked up the soup bowl and held it out toward him, "Mehr, bitte?" (_More, please?_)

He took the bowl from her and went downstairs. Kurama's mother was out running errands and he had no idea how Koenma kept her from noticing the girl in her son's room. He shrugged as he opened the cupboards. He found a box of crackers and took them back to the room. She was sitting at the desk, frowning at the books and papers strewn there. He could feel her frustration amidst the swirling confusion. He could also feel her desire to talk to him and her frustration at not being able to. Talking forced order into the chaos, gave her an anchor to reality that she craved. "Here," he handed her the box. "The others will be back soon." She looked at him, cocking her head sideways as if trying to catch the meaning hidden from her. She took the box from him, looking at it from all angles, trying to figure it out. Sighing in his own frustration, he took it back, opened it and took a cracker. He handed both the box and cracker to her. She smiled at him and began eating neatly. She continued to frown at the books, occasionally moving them for a better view of a different one.

Kurama arrived home, closely followed by the other three and together they went upstairs. The scene that greeted them was not what they expected. Bekka looked up from the books, "Ich weis das, dass ich es verstehen soll. Warum kann ich nicht?" (_I know I should understand this. Why can't I?_)

Kurama had to blink to collect himself. "Weil du sehr krank war." _(Because you were very sick._)

She frowned, trying to gather her thoughts, "Bin ich jetz krank?" (_Am I still sick?_)

Kurama glanced over to Hiei, who spoke in response to the unasked questions, "She doesn't know who she is, only has a sense of what should be. Looking at the books and talking help her find an anchor in the chaos in her mind."

Kurama nodded and began talking to Bekka about what they knew of why she was there. She had a lot of trouble staying focused and understanding. He hoped that the countercurse would work. This girl almost bore no resemblance to the author of the book of shadows.

Botan led the other boys downstairs to go over the ritual. Before she could begin, however, Hiei started, "Loki showed up today. He said she was special because she could adapt and handle transfers or something like that."

Botan looked surprised, "Oberon said she was uniquely suited to keep Loki occupied and hopefully teach him something."

"Teach him what?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked, slightly out of synch with each other.

She shrugged, "He didn't say. Let's go over this. It's important to do it right."

"How will we know if it works?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Loki said she needed to know herself again." Hiei recalled..

"I think that's the answer. You said she doesn't have a sense of self, so it makes sense that the countercurse would fix that," Botan answered.

"I was looking at the antitoxin. How is poisoning her going to help if the countercurse doesn't?" Hiei wanted to know.

"The toxin isn't supposed to exist in the human world. It is derived from plants of the Makai and other realms. It's hard to come by in there and only makes demons dizzy. But to humans, it has devastating effects. The poisons work to make the body purge itself completely and that seems to be the only way to get the toxin to leave the body of a human. If she doesn't have the toxin in her, then the antitoxin would kill her, that's why we have to try the countercurse first." She began to explain what was involved with the countercurse and what each of their roles would be.

Night fell quietly over the house. Kurama and Bekka came downstairs to join the others. He looked worried and she looked apprehensive. Without a word, they all went outside. In Kurama's back yard, Death, two demons, and three humans formed one of the most unique spell circles that had ever been called. They went through the motions of the spell, hoping, but not really believing that it would work. As they neared the end and were beginning to despair, however, light began to form in the center of the circle, surrounding Botan and Bekka. It was a gentle, pale blue light that seemed warm even though it gave off no heat. It seemed to swirl about the two girls, bringing up their hair as if they were in a strong wind, even though the boys could feel nothing. Time seemed to stop as they watched the light condense around Bekka and become part of her. Her face was transfigured from a frightened ghost of herself to a laughing happy relieved face. As the light vanished from their view, she smiled at each of them, "Ich bin mich....Ich bin Bekka!" (_I am me...I am Bekka!_)

A/N Okay...who thought I was gonna poison her? Go ahead, admit it in a review :P (in all honesty, I wasn't sure until I wrote it...) Now, she's gotta get her memories back. She now can start speaking the same language as everyone else (THANK GOD!), so my dictionary will get less of a workout...(bouncy bouncy). Okay, I'm a little loopy right now...Hope Shadow likes it...it's a Hiei chappy....lol...anyways...more later :D


	7. Bekka's memory

A/N: I know, strange of me here, but I must warn you....this chapter is sad...You were warned, so no nasty reviews....thank you :D

"No," a voice outside the circle sneered, "You are Absinthe, you stupid girl."

Bekka turned, a look of disgust on her face, "Who would go by that name? Who are you anyway?" I should know him, she thought. Hey, I'm talking different, she noticed as well.

Loki exploded. "What do you mean, who am I? You insolent child! How dare you ask such an impertinent question?" The others moved between the god and the girl, ready to step in.

Bekka narrowed her gaze, covering her uncertainty with bravado she didn't entirely feel. "I don't care who you are anymore. I don't like you. Go away."

Loki stood there, stuttering in rage. Koenma showed himself behind the arrayed boys. "You heard her, Loki. Go away." With a primal howl of rage, Loki vanished in a cloud of sulfurous fire. Koenma turned to face Bekka. "What do you remember?" he asked gently.

She frowned, answering slowly, "My name is Bekka....ummm...I should know Loki and Absinthe. I don't know you, but I should know the rest here. It's like I'm standing in a familiar place in a dense fog." She shrugged and smiled, "I guess it'll clear eventually." She brought her hand up behind her head in an embarrassed gesture, "Could you reintroduce yourselves to me?"

They went around the circle, Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Bekka's eyes widened at the last one. "I remember using the death touch on you. I remember learning that." Her eyes darkened and her face fell. "Let's go inside. I want to tell you a story. It's important for some reason." She shrugged and headed for the door. The other six followed, morbidly curious. Even Hiei couldn't read past the shadow that descended over her mind. It wasn't the distance or absence, it was that her mind was being held in stasis by a great weight.

They arranged themselves around the living room, Bekka choosing to sit on the floor, her knees drawn up and her chin resting on her knees. Her eyes looked at the ground, eyes focused elsewhere. "This was a long time ago." She frowned, "I was at a dojo for some reason. The sensei didn't think a girl could learn his techniques, but I was determined. I told him I could learn better and faster than the boys. He laughed at me and said that if I could, he would take me on as an advanced student. If I couldn't, I would be treated as a traitor. I joined the class and worked hard. I spent most of the day practicing, struggling to stay ahead of the boys. I advanced quickly. In four years, I earned my dan level. I was several grades ahead of the class I'd joined with. The sensei called me to his study. He sat there silently for a long time. Finally, he asked if I knew why I was there. I started to answer, but he stopped me and said he didn't mean in his office, but at his dojo. I told him I didn't know, only that I seemed to be a pawn in a game. He told me I was part of a game, but not the one I thought I was in. He told me that I should never be afraid to stand up for myself. I should act in a way that commands respect. I told him I didn't understand. He smiled and told me I would.

"I studied with him for two years after that. Then, Loki showed up." Her face reflected surprise at this connection. "I remember him now. He showed up and told me I had to find my sensei before he ran out of time. There was a maze with all kinds of obstacles. I got to the final obstacle. All I had to do was walk across a rope strung across a chasm." Her knees dropped and she sat tailor style, her eyes focused on her ankles. "I couldn't make myself do it. I failed and I watched my sensei plummet into the chasm." Her voice broke and the others saw a single tear land on her ankle. "I saw his eyes. His eyes forgave me." Her body tensed, "He forgave me for failing, for being afraid. I ran out of the maze into the forest. I don't know how long I was there, but the sensei's second found me. He told me I had to finish my training. I screamed at him that he didn't understand. I failed, it was my fault our sensei was dead. I kept screaming at him and started hitting him on the chest like a grief maddened woman." She shrugged, "I guess that makes sense. He just stood there, still, letting me carry on. I wore myself out and he asked if I would go with him. I nodded and followed him. I spent the next several days in a haze until my new sensei told me he'd had enough. He then threw me around the dojo, insulting me, calling me weak, a coward. I stopped trying to get up after awhile, believing him. He stood over me and delivered his final blow, 'I can't believe our sensei respected you!'

"My mind was stunned, whirling. I got up, not sure what I was going to do, faced him and told him, 'I am worthy of his respect.'

"He glared at me, 'Prove it.' We fought for hours, neither willing to budge or concede. Finally, around midnight, he called halt. 'Tomorrow,' he said, 'you will begin to study the open defense.'

"I didn't understand. Defense is closed positioning. To be open is to be vulnerable to attack or to attack. Over the next six years, I learned what he meant. Open defense set the attacker at ease and causes them to underestimate you. It's a way of living that seems naïve and trusting, but is always taking in information and assessing. It also forces emotional reactions to be left out of any figuring. Emotions cause people to close up, especially fear or anger. The cloud judgment and obscure vision.

"Again, Loki challenged me, again, to rescue my sensei, my husband now. Again, he set a maze, the same maze I had lost before. I made it all the way through this time and reached my husband when Loki made his last challenge. I was pregnant at this time and he made me decide between my husband and my baby, saying that since I was out of my time, they both could not live; the fates would not allow it. It was a difficult choice, but I chose to give up my baby's life because my husband could have babies with other women. Loki railed at me about how I was stupid and selfish and that my baby could have done great things. I stood there, listening, calm. He finally ran out of steam and called me a stupid girl before he left. My husband-sensei told me I was indeed worthy of respect and to not forget it. Loki sent me someplace else not long afterwards."

Bekka seemed to wilt now that she finished her story. The others didn't know what to say, stunned by the story. Bekka looked up and smiled wanly, "It's time to sleep. Go, all of us, to bed."

A/N I told you so....I also want you to know that I'm not even at home and managed to get this typed up and posted for you, so hold back the doom and stuff....I think I have one or two more chapters of this to finish it up. Yes, Bekka does have amnesia, but since the events surrounding her learning the death touch are so emotional, they come back quicker than the rest, which is why she remembers that story, but she doesn't remember the events of the Game of Five (like some readers, I'm sure ;) ). Anyway, this is to give a little insight into who and why Bekka is the way she is. I hope you like it :D (This is also my way of getting out of writing the whole story up separately...evil muse! Lol)


	8. Testing

The next morning, Bekka yawned and stretched luxuriously in Kurama's bed. He had insisted that she sleep there, at least the one more night. She cast her mind around, trying to feel for what should be there, her memories of why she was here. She could remember some more of her past. She remembered her family, her mother, who named her Absinthe, she remembered and wrinkled her nose. Her father worked hard away from home. She didn't remember him much, and felt that she really hadn't ever known him. She remembered her brother and sister, younger and bigger than her. How fair was that? She thought she remembered running from home one night, frustrated with her family and wanting to leave. She felt that she had done that a lot, but she felt that this was the last time. She made a wish, she remembered. And then Loki turned her life upside down. She wondered what he'd done this time that landed her with amnesia and people she should know...felt she knew for at least a little while, and who took care of her. She frowned at the ceiling, remembering bits and pieces of the past couple of days. She remembered the screaming and singing. What caused that? She knew Loki was somehow tied to it. She heard the door and the window open and, while continuing to frown at the ceiling, said, "Good morning, Kurama, Hiei."

"Well, it's good to know you remember us," Kurama answered, a smile in his voice. "What else do you remember?"

"Hn," was Hiei's comment.

"Oh, bits and pieces....my family, meeting Loki the first time...y'know, I think he's been playing with me for a long time....longer than any person should live." She shrugged against the bed. "I remember that my mother named me Absinthe...ugh!" She stuck her tongue out at the ceiling in disgust, eliciting a laugh from Kurama. "It's still foggy, but things are clearing up. I think with a little time, I'll remember what I knew." She turned and faced Kurama, "What's the plan today? Did Koenma tell you anything? I heard you all talking after I fell asleep."

He sat in his desk chair, facing her, watching her. "He said that if he didn't already know Loki, he would have doubted your story. It sounds fantastic. He went to talk with Oberon."

She propped her head up on her hand, "I don't always believe my own stories, either, but that one is true."

He tilted his head, "How old are you?"

She frowned, "I was 20 when I first met Loki. I guess that's how old my body is now, but I think I'm getting close to 300 or so." Her expression remained calm, as if she didn't care whether he believed her or not.

"Are you sure you're human?"

"Are you sure your not? How can I be sure, with Loki messing with me so much?"

"Can you demonstrate the skills you said you learned last night?"

"Right now, or do I get to get dressed first?"

Kurama shrugged, and Hiei moved from the window in an attempt to reach Bekka. Before he reached her, however, she had rolled off the bed, "I guess now is as good a time as any," she muttered from the floor.

"You weren't watching him. You were looking at me," Kurama spoke up in surprise.

"I could see him. Just because I don't look at someone doesn't mean I can't see them. Don't be ridiculous." Bekka smarted back, getting to her feet and leaning against the wall. "If you want a proper demonstration, though, I recommend either a dojo or outside. I wouldn't want to put holes in the walls or anything like that."

"What weapons do you use?" Kurama asked.

"Just a belt knife. A lot of places frown heavily on women carrying weapons, so I've never learned them." She was surprised at how quickly her mind was filling in blanks.

Hiei again tried to pin the girl, seeing her eyes focus briefly inward. She jumped over him and landed, facing him. "Really, we would both fare better outside, don't you think?"

"How'd you do that?" Hiei asked, surprised that she had jumped high enough to clear his head.

"I was in Knossos for a while and danced with bulls in the temple there. It seems activity helps revive the memory, though." Bekka stood up from her crouch, "Really, this would be more fun outside." She launched herself out the open window, landing lightly in the yard. She grinned at the surprised faces of the demons, "Oh, c'mon, don't stop now. I'm just warming up."

Hiei jumped out the window and was surprised to feel his feet move out from under him. He landed on his hands, his feet held up by the girl who was standing behind him, laughing. He didn't find it funny, however, and pulled his legs forward. She let go of them and jumped back as he righted himself, glaring dangerously. She stood across from him casually, smiling at his anger. "Defend yourself, fool," Hiei growled at her.

"Always," she laughed in return, not changing her posture. "Oh, by the way, go ahead and use your sword. It won't make a difference one way or the other."

Hiei's opinion of the girl suffered greatly with that comment. She wanted to die, he would help her, then, the stupid girl. He drew his katana and flew across the yard at the girl. He swung his sword through her, only she wasn't there, anymore. He stopped and turned, finding her where she had been, where she should have been when he swung his sword. How the hell....? he wondered. She was facing away from him, this should be easy. He thrust his sword at her, only to watch her dodge it easily. Who was she to so easily avoid him? He continued forward with the momentum of his movement and she grabbed his wrist, twisting it, forcing him to loose his grip on his katana. She then flipped him over her head as easily as if he were a pillow, dropping him heavily on his back.

She knelt by his head, looking him in the eyes, smiling, "Are you finished, or do you want to keep playing?"

"Hiei, Bekka, that's enough. I've seen enough," Koenma answered from the edge of the yard. Bekka rolled so that she was sitting, facing him, waiting. "Oberon has confirmed your story, as has your demonstration. He also told us to give you this," he pulled out a battered case from behind his back.

Bekka scrambled up from the ground to retrieve it. Inside was an old, but well cared for, violin. Bekka ran her fingers reverently over the rosey wood of the body and bow before picking them up and began to tune the instrument. She placed the instrument gently under her chin and began to play a gentle melody, a haunting tune in a minor key that both comforted and sent shivers through her impromptu audience. She drew out the final note until it faded, put the violin and bow back in the case, picked it up and walked back into the house, leaving the others to shake off the music in their own time.

She walked into Kurama's bedroom, finding him still at his window. He turned to face her when she came in, a far away look on his face, "When did you learn that?"

She shrugged, placing the case with great care on the now cleared desk. "A long time ago. I couldn't play before I met Loki. I've learned a lot, even with him playing his stupid games. The violin belonged to my teacher, it was his favorite. He left it to me in his will when he died." She sighed, "The bad thing about remember stuff is that now I remember how many friends I've lost through out the course of these stupid games." She sat in the chair, looking at the violin. She sighed, looking over at him, "Such is the dangers of so long a life, you out live everyone you know and don't always have the chance to properly mourn for the loss." She shook herself, waving her hands in front of her, she got up from the chair. "Enough morbidity for now." She smiled brightly, "Don't you have school today?"

He laughed at her sudden change, "No, it's Saturday. We were going to decide what to do this morning."

Hiei and Koenma entered the room, Hiei looking thoughtfully at the girl in the chair. Koenma gave them all an authoritative glance, "Today, you will do whatever Bekka thinks will help her recover her memories. Oberon wants her to be available as soon as possible."

"Oberon can go....," Bekka covered her mouth with her hand and continued muttering, but the others couldn't make out what she said, but figured it couldn't be too nice. Her expression was fierce with anger, her eyes cold.

Koenma smiled, "I'll tell him you said so, but I don't think he'll listen to that suggestion. You have a job to perform, girl."

Her face was bitter and her voice dry, "Oh, yippie."

A/N Well, hmmm....not sure what to say here...Oh, yes...questions from my loverly reviewer Sroa Dwin (I didn't forget or ignore them, really :D ) As for what Bekka is to teach Loki, neither of them know, only Oberon knows, but my muse tells me it's respect and compassion (can you tell he's a slow student?). Also, Bekka's been playing these games for 200 years...she's had to have had some kind of life...if you recall from her story, she was in that place for 12 years...that's more than long enough to have gotten married. She's never had children, though, at least none of her own. Since I say in the Traveler that it's 300 years from her first wish to her ending the game, there's a lot of time/room for back stories. If your muse gives you a back story, just let me know...since they are my characters...I'd like to know what they're up to ;) Oh, yeah...I did use Q in the Traveler, but decided to change his name...his personality is a little based on Q, but also from some of the mythology surrounding Loki and from my muse...such a slave driving muse I have...Bekka is physically based on me, but her personality is her own...an idealized Irish woman, in a way...sweet, kind, strong, independent and you don't want to make her mad...sigh I'll be happy to answer more questions, but I'm thinking this is the end of this adventure....


	9. Father Dearest

A/N Yeah, another weird beginning note....There'a little violence and language in this chapter, but I don't think it's enough to change the rating....I do appologize because it's not normal for me, but...well, when you read, you'll understand.

Bekka decided she wanted to spend the day walking around the city, so when the other boys and Botan arrived with a new girl, they left Kurama's house. The new girl was introduced as Keiko and seemed to be a quite girl, a contrast to the boys. The girls walked ahead of the boys, gossiping about clothes in windows and on people they passed. It was a very relaxed and light hearted day for them. The boys, however, were getting bored. Around lunch time, the group decided to eat in a park. Unfortunately, a group of junior thugs thought the park and its contents belonged to them.

"Hey, three little birdies for us to play with, boys," the leader of the group crowed. The four guys with him laughed like horses as if that were the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei started to get up when Bekka piped up, "Aww, c'mon, let me have some fun. It's been so long since I've got to play with idiots." She smiled wickedly when they looked at her stupidly. "There's only five of them. If I can't handle it, you're here. Let me have some fun, please," she wheedled.

Hiei looked at her, "It's your funeral," and sat back down. The other three remained uncertain, but Bekka took the initiative and got up.

She walked, or rather, slinked toward the leader of the group, moving her body seductively. "You wanna play, big boy?" she purred, walking right up to him. She put her fingers on his shoulder and walked around him, looking him up and down with smokey eyes. "You really think you can play with me, big boy, hmmm?" she continued purring, keeping the boy off balance with this approach. She saw he had a knife and took that from him as she continued to deliberately confuse and seduce him. "Let's see if you like my game," her voice lost its purr and became steel as she kicked the boy's feet out from under him. She leapt away from him, giving herself room to maneuver. "Who's next, hmmmm? Who wants to play with this little birdie?" She kept the knife concealed in the palm of her hand, standing upright, facing the boys.

"Get her!" the fallen leader yelled. "No bitch gets away with that. Get her and we'll show her what it means to play!" His voice was heavy with threats.

Bekka laughed, "Yes, please, show me what it means to play. Come and play with me!" Two of the boys ran toward her, arms outstretched, as if they expected to catch her. She watched them approach casually, then, when they were in reach, lashed out and punched both of them squarely in the face. She danced away from their flailing hands and watched the other two approaching, only slightly more cautiously. She jumped and landed on the head of one, causing him to fall on the ground as she leapt away and kicked the other across the head. Both were out for the count. She looked at the leader of the group. He was standing, patting his pockets. "Looking for this?" she held out his knife.

"YOU!" he roared and lunged at her. She dodged easily, but not quite far enough. He grabbed her shirt and used it to pull her toward him. She used his knife and cut herself free. She danced out of his grip and faced him again, this time with no laughter. He however, was laughing, holding up the tatter from her shirt. "You stupid girl. I'll get you, yet."

"Why is it people are constantly calling me stupid?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Because you are!"

"If that's the best you can come up with, I suggest attacking again. I refuse to battle wits with an unarmed opponent." He roared in outrage and again lunged at her. She leapt over his head, landing behind him, facing him, swept her leg around, and catching his feet. He fell heavily on the ground and she stuck the knife into the collar of his shirt, blade touching his skin. "I win, idiot. Leave us alone, or I'll make you buy me a new wardrobe." She got up, dusted off her hands, and rejoined her friends.

"Well," she said as she sat down again, "that was fun, but now I need a new shirt."

"You almost got yourself killed!" Yusuke shouted at her.

"How do you figure that? None of them touched me." Bekka looked up at him innocently.

"You're out of practice. You didn't dodge far enough and he caught your shirt." Kurama pointed out.

"Well, yeah, there's that, I guess, maybe," she blushed. "But, he didn't get me, just my shirt," she grinned broadly at him. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Her grin deepened, "That was fun, too." She looked at Hiei, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Disappointed there'll be no funeral?"

"Are you always so careless?" he returned.

"Careless?" her eyes widened. "Me, careless? How do you figure?"

"You've spent the past week in bed, out of you mind, and almost the first thing you do is get yourself in a fight when any one of us could have taken care of it?"

"I'm not used to depending on other people. I've had to rely on myself. I know what I can handle," she returned, her eyes becoming serious.

"I don't think that's entirely true. It's the one thing your afraid of. You are afraid to trust anyone and that is your weakness." He was calm, but he didn't understand why he was saying this to her.

Her eyes narrowed, "What are you driving at?"

"Until you learn to rely on someone else, you will never truly have control over your life."

She frowned at him, her eyes sharp as she held his eyes. "Oberon, if you have something to say to me, just show up and say it. Quit using other people." Hiei shook his head as the compulsion to speak left him

A normal looking man in a business suit walked up and sat on the ground with the group. "How did you know it was me, Bekka? Your powers are supposed to be bound?"

She looked at him. "He was confused," she answered simply.

"So, you've become observant, as is expected when you play with Loki."

"What are you driving at, Oberon? Why take the trouble to show up here anyway? It's not like you."

"Bekka, my dear, you've been at this game a long time. I know that you grow weary of playing it. I know that you've been told you're part of a larger game, and it is time for the next move to be made in that game, which means this game is drawing to a close. Unfortunately, it does not end here or now, but it will end soon. I cannot tell you how to end the game, but I can give you clues. You have served well, Bekka, and you will be rewarded for your services. Pay attention to what you are told. Fare well, my dear." With that, he rose and walked away.

A/N In response to request for more...I give you more :D I think this is the end of this story...No....This IS the end of this story. I may write more of Bekka's story, but it will not be set in the YYH universe. Thank you, my enthusiastic reviewers who make this fun, and I will answer questions if you want to e-mail them to me. I have the spare time to get a rapid turn around, at least for awhile...I'm thinking of posting my original works on my web page, so please e-mail me if that's something you're interested in....I'll send you a link when I get it coded and uploaded. :D Thanks and Enjoy :D


End file.
